


[podfic of] some strange hypotheticals

by idellaphod



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: “He’s more of a friend with legal benefits,” Mikey says.[podfic version]





	[podfic of] some strange hypotheticals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [some strange hypotheticals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672517) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gl3hh0jr6pvij74/%5Bmen%27s%20hockey%20rpf%5D%20some%20strange%20hypotheticals.mp3) (at mediafire) | 19.23 MB 
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hk2yqo27061vciv/%5Bmen%27s%20hockey%20rpf%5D%20some%20strange%20hypotheticals_.m4b) (at mediafire) | 21.13 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.14.58 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LottieAnna for blanket permission to record <3


End file.
